Encerrando a Distância Entre Nós
by Anita4
Summary: Seiya sempre pôde manter uma distância segura entre eles e as garotas. Mas e se desta vez for uma especial?


Notas Iniciais:

Aí, Vane, não falei que conseguia fazer fic de cavaleiros!?!?!? Aí esta uma que fiz rapidinho, apesar de não se rum casal de que eu goste muito...

E se em algum aspecto este meu corpinho sarado se parecer com o do Masami Kurumada(que é bem lindo também!!!) a ponto de fazê-lo que pensar que eu quero me parecer com ele... Você precisa de um oftalmologista e não de um tribunal. Ah e você tá me vendo podre de rica!? Não, então eu realmente não faço dinheiro com isso...

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Encerrando a Distância entre Nós**

_aitai no ni mienai nami ni osarete  
mata sukoshi tooku naru_

_Quero estar contigo, mas sou empurrada por ondas invisíveis  
E acaba um pouco mais longe_

_togirenai you ni Keep it going, baby  
onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me  
muri wa shinai shugi demo  
sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_Continue, baby, para que não pare  
Se não sente o mesmo, diga  
É minha filosofia não forçar as coisas  
Mas é bom tentar, se é só um pouco_

(Utada Hikaru - Final Distance)

Os raios de Sol surgem e começam a aborrecer meu sono, como um despertador que me diz que está na hora de acordar. Lentamente abro meus olhos que absorvem aquele banho de luz e pouco a pouco meus ouvidos começam a ouvir as mensagens de meu cérebro que me mandam me levantar.

Viro de lado e olho a garota ao meu lado que dormia tranqüilamente, por cima de seu ombro vejo o relógio na cabeceira que indica seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Levanto-me e vou para o chuveiro.

Que noite tinha sido ontem! Eu estava exausto de sono, mas tinha que me ir, antes que...

-Bom dia!-ouço sua voz, já dentro do banheiro ela abre a porta do box.-Como vai, Seiya?

Eu a olho e forço um sorriso.

-Devia estar na cama...

-Assim como você.-ela estava nua, então entrou no meu banho. Lá ia eu mais uma vez dar uma de namoradinho...

Ao sairmos, ela fez ovos mexidos e eu li um jornal, então colocou o prato a minha frente, sorri e agradeci pela comida. Sentou-se, também sorrindo e começou a falar do quão bom tinha sido noite passada. Senti-me aliviado por tê-la satisfeito.

O radinho da cozinha com suas músicas matinais embalaram nosso café da manhã. Ao terminar eu me levantei.

-Já vai?

-Sim... Amanhã é Natal, preciso comprar alguns presentes.

-Devia já tê-lo feito...

-Eu sei, por isso vou bem cedo.-eu já estava a porta quando ela me beijou.

-Boa sorte.-disse.-E vê se me liga para repetirmos uma hora dessas, escutou?

-Claro!-falei e me fui.

---------

Finalmente tinha me livrado da garota, agora podia vagar um pouquinho até as lojas estarem abertas. Amanhã já seria Natal! Como o tempo havia passado...

Ela tinha sido legal na cama e fora dela, como as outras de outras noites, mas não como "a" outra. Certo que nunca fomos para cama, nem sequer nos beijamos! Mas eu sabia seu nome, já era algo importante!

"Vê se te manca, Seiya!"-minha mente gritou, numa tentativa de me acordar daquilo. "Há quanto tempo nem a vê!? Ela é a que nem deve se lembrar de seu nome..."

Há cinco anos, melhor cinco anos seriam amanhã.

"Ainda é muito tempo!"-novamente minha mente me botava na real. Mas era óbvio que ela ainda sabia meu nome... "Assim como ainda deve saber dos outros nove..."

Saori me fazia falta. Mesmo se a visse de novo seria quase impossível de algo acontecer. Por quê? Bem, eu sei que a amo desde os treze e nessa época tínhamos contato o tempo todo. Nunca a contei, é verdade, mas sempre lhe dei mil e um sinais e ela sempre preocupada com o bem-estar mundial e com o seu próprio, se notou não fez nada.

Mesmo assim, no Natal em que nos separamos eu ainda sonhava que ganhasse um beijo de boa noite e por mil vezes tentei colocá-la embaixo do visgo. Nem preciso dizer que coloquei três garotas diferentes, nenhuma era ela e nenhuma era proposital, juro!

Desde então não me apaixonei por ninguém, mas conheci muuuitas, esta era só mais uma... Minu é a amiga com quem choro todas as minhas saudades, a única garota que não toco por nada! Até porque já sei seu nome, hehehe.

Andava pela neve que caiu ontem, hoje o Sol era fraco demais para derretê-la, dava uma aparência bonita, ambos juntos. Meu coração precisava de algo assim, a neve, o gelo já havia se apossado, eu precisava do meu Sol, da minha Saori, imediatamente!

As lojas se abriam com suas ofertas convidativas. Minha lista de presentes era pequena, um monte de brinquedinho vagabundo para as crianças do orfanato e algo bem bonito para Minu.

Entrei numa loja atacado de brinquedos e comprei um monte de carrinhos para os meninos e bonecas imitação de Barbie para as meninas, pedi que entregassem no orfanato hoje mesmo. Parti para o shopping ali perto. Do que Minu gostaria?

Decidi por uma jóia bem bonita.

Entrei na loja assobiando música qualquer. Estava cheia, numa espécie de liquidação de Natal, porém não tanto quanto as outras lojas do shopping, provavelmente por ser bem cara.

Olhei um pouco pela loja até que uma vendedora veio até mim.

-Posso ajudá-lo?

-Hã?-virei-me um pouco assustado, a mulher de altura média, cabelos azul claro e olhos da mesma cor sorriu.-Ah! Eu quero uma jóia bem bonita!

Estava assustado por ter me distraído com meus pensamentos, a princesa Athena voltara a minha cabeça.

"Idiota! Isso mesmo! Ela é uma deusa, a sua deusa! Você é menos que um mortal, é um cavaleiro que deve atender a qualquer um de seus desejos, por isso corta essa, esqueça qualquer possibilidade de ficarem juntos..." –minha mente, numa tentativa inútil de me fazer cair na real.

Eu estava decidido.

-Senhor?-a garota dos cabelos azuis me acordou da minha luta comigo mesmo, sem dar chance de minha mente se defender dos impulsos de meu coração apaixonado.

-Bem... Eu quero a mais bonita de preferência!-ela me olhou, eu sei que não tinha cara de quem poderia pagar, mas a Fundação Graud havia providenciado um ótimo currículo para nós todos, assim eu tinha um emprego ótimo. Mas preferia manter a aparência simples.-Mostre-me as que achar dignas de uma bela dama.

Sim... Minu havia sumido de minha mente, Saori se apossou de mim sem piedade.

-Certo, senhor, vamos para a outra parte da loja.-eu a acompanhei entre a multidão de casais, mulheres sorriam, homens faziam cara de condenados.

Entramos por uma portinha e parecíamos ter mudado de loja, aqui homens bem vestidos conversava com atendentes e olhavam jóias que pareciam brilhar mais que o Sol.

Também havia os acompanhados, tinham expressão de quem dizia que lhes daria o mundo se fosse possível. E havia as madames a sós olhando coisas com atendentes e havia as que tinham sua companhia formada pelo que parecia ser amigas íntimas.

-Aqui é aonde a elite de Tóquio vem?-perguntei vendo que a sala era bem grande e que se fosse do tamanho de uma loja normal estaria lotada com aqueles fregueses.

-Sim... Mais ou menos. Somos a melhor loja e não atendemos em casa, por isso reservamos este espaço paras a melhores jóias, porém são muito caras, senhor.-ela foi até uma mesa que tinha duas cadeiras, uma em frente à outra, pediu para que me sentasse.-Muito bem, que tipo de jóia o senhor deseja?

-Eu não sei... Mas quem vai receber é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Não meço esforços para que fique feliz.

-Certo... Talvez um anel bem grosso e coberto de diamantes...

-Anel? Mas eu não sei qual é o dedo dela...

-Bem, então ela vai ama um conjunto de cordão e brinco que temos!-ela se levantou e foi pegar.

Voltou um minuto depois com três caixas.

-Você recebe muita gente como eu?-perguntei, ajudando-a com as caixas que eram bem pesadas.

-Não, em geral este lugar fica vazio, mandamos por correio os catálogos com os produtos e mandam seus serventes virem buscar. Hoje é véspera de Natal, então estamos lotados.-ela abriu a primeira caixa, falou mil e uma coisas sobre o conjunto, mas a primeira vista eu já sabia que não era para Saori.

-Esse não.

-E este é...-voltou a fita e descreveu cada pedra que tinha ali, umas milhares.

-Também não.

-Este é o último.-abriu a caixa e eu novamente não gostei, pedi para que não explicasse, que talvez não fosse aquilo que eu queria.-Talvez sua princesa prefira uma pulseira, temos uma aqui que chegou ontem e é simplesmente maravilhosa!

-Mas não sei como é o braço dela...

-Esta é de ajuste. Sem contar que podemos ajustar para você.

-Certo...-baixei a cabeça e desta vez esperei por um bom tempo, estava me desanimando daquela idéia maluca. E se Saori não gostasse? Eu estaria duro e ela saberia de meus sentimentos! Uma boa dama sabe o preço de uma jóia quando a vê.

-Desculpa a demora, estava lá no fundo de nosso estoque, é bem cara e ainda não foi catalogada. Devo adverti-lo logo que é bem cara por ser única no mundo.

-Eu trabalho bem, senhorita e economizo mais ainda, posso me dar ao luxo de comprar uma casa na melhor localização de Tóquio.-ela engoliu a seco.-Mas só por curiosidade... Quanto é?

-Quatro milhões e quinhentos mil ienes... (NA: Mais ou menos quarenta e cinco mil dólares)

-Parcela?-ela sorriu.

-Claro, em três vezes sem juros. Cada parcela seria de um milhão e quinhentos mil ienes, senhor... (NA: Mais ou menos quinze mil dólares)

-Deixe-me vê-la.-ela abriu e meu queixo caiu, entende? Era liiinda! Toda de ouro, mas este era quase invisível! Tinha milhares de diamantes e por cima pedras roxas e azuis simbolizando um desenho de um cavalo alado e uma menina.-Perfeita!

Tinha pensado em voz alta e estava certo de que aquilo era digno de Saori Kido. Ela sorriu com minha exaltação.

-Deseja esta, então?

-Claro!-levantamo-nos para pagar. Quando eu terminava de assinar a sala se iluminou com os raios de Sol. Chegavam a passos lentos e elegantes, desacompanhados.

Perdão, Saori chegava assim. Estava mais que linda... Usava uma calça jeans e um top, nunca a vi tão simples. Seus cabelos estavam batendo no ombro e frisados.

De repente ela me viu, eu entreguei o formulário e ela me dava a caixinha num belo embrulho para presente, dentro de uma bolsa plástica. Saori caminhava em minha direção e meu coração batia forte. O mundo parecia ter parado, mudo, como eu.

-Seiya?-ela perguntou calma.

Ela estava escolhendo um anel para si, guardei mentalmente seu tamanho para as necessidades e saímos da loja, juntos. Ela não havia comprado nada.

-Há quanto tempo...-ela falou olhando para os próprios pés.

-É... Vamos tomar sorvete?

-Eu pretendo almoçar agora...-ela me mostrou seu relógio e já era mais que o meio do dia, minha barriga agora me avisava.

-Nossa! Demorei para escolher...-minha cabeça gritava que eu me esqueci da Minu.

-É... Vamos! Eu estou faminta.-ela sorriu, parecia uma adolescente qualquer num shopping.

-Eu tenho que escolher algo para Minu, vá em frente, nos vemos por aí...-ela me olhou por um segundo e voltou a sorrir.

-E o que será esse presente?

-Acho que uma roupa.

-Um homem escolhendo roupa... Não costuma dar certo, vem que fazemos tudo bem rapidinho e almoçamos juntos!

E em meia hora eu saí satisfeito da loja de roupas e já tava indo para um restaurante que eu gostava muito, quando ela me puxou.

-Ali não...

-Mas por que? É o melhor do shopping!

-Tem uma pessoa lá que não quero ver. É que ele me arrastou até o shopping, eu disse que faria minhas compras de Natal e o encontraria ali.

-Um encontro, hein?-ela ficou vermelha, não sei se de vergonha ou raiva, logo sorriu.

-Infelizmente! Odeio aquele cara nojento... Vamos comer cheeseburger tá?

-Certinho!-eu sorri, de fato também preferia aquilo.

Conversamos muito sobre os velhos tempos, depois compramos sorvete e saímos do shopping, andando elas ruas. Meu coração era pura alegria! Meu grande amor estava bem ali comigo.

Ela sorria contando sobre mais um encontro mal sucedido dela, em outras palavras, mais um do qual não pôde fugir. Já tinha seu braço enroscado no meu e quem nos visse acharia que éramos o que eu queria que fôssemos.

Paramos na praia. Estava deserta, com aquela neve toda pela cidade, ela se sentou na neve e olhou as ondas baterem nas rochas.

-Lutam para não serem congeladas...-comentou, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado.

-É... Vai ser filósofa agora, princesa?-ela sorriu e deitou sua cabecinha em meu ombro. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, resolvi quebrá-lo.-No que pensa?

Ela não respondeu, eu a olhei e seus olhos estavam fechados, parecia cochilar pacificamente. Voltei a olhar o mar, uma brisa gelada vinha e ela se fundou mais no meu ombro, como se buscasse calor.

Decidi por abraçá-la e logo deitou em meu peito. Não sentíamos mais o frio... De repente o sol começou a se baixar e a tarde estava linda.

-Já!?-gritei ao notar quanto tempo tinha passado. Nisso Saori acordou.

-Dormi? Já está anoitecendo!?

-Sim! Eu tenho que ir, me arrumar para a ceia no orfanato e ir para lá! Minu me mata se me atrasar mais uma vez!-ela se levantou e eu também. Tomei coragem.-Por que não vai? Doa tanto para lá, os garotos adorariam te ver, muitos nem a conhecem!

-Eu tenho que ir a uma ceia beneficente, Seiya, mas se der eu passo por lá.

-Tá certo... Até mais...

-Até...-ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e já se ia, quando a puxei e não resisti.

Nossos lábios mal se tocaram e eu a puxei para bem perto. Foi um beijo apaixonado e era como se o amnhã não existisse, ao fundo o Sol dava lugar para a Lua.

Finalmente nos separamos em busca de ar. Ela me olhou, um pouco verme lha e se foi. Fiquei a observá-la, até que virasse a esquina.

-Droga!-gritei ao acordar do transe.-Nunca mais a verei e esqueci de entregar o presente...

----------

Eu não estava animado para um ceia de Natal, sentei-me na cadeira depois de dançar com mais uma das meninas do orfanato. Todos haviam gostado dos presentes e se divertiam com eles e outros de doações.

-Seiya?-Minu sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Gostou da roupa?-perguntei.

-Sim! Nem dá para acreditar que tenha sido você quem a comprou.

-Tive ajuda...

-Agradeça-a.

-Como sabe que é mulher?

-Nenhum homem escolhe roupa tão bem, Seiya.-olhei para o teto e vi um visco. Lembrei do Natal de anos atrás e de como havia tentado pô-la ali embaixo.-Em quem está pensando?

-Hã? Ninguém.

-Na Saori, de novo...

-Eu a vi hoje, está linda, Minu.

-Imagino... Por que não a chamou?

-Ela tem uma ceia beneficente.

-Ah... Então não há nada que possamos fazer.

O tempo passava lento, mas então já estava chegando meia-noite e os meninos já se reuniram pra celebrar o Natal.

Foi quando ela chegou, parecia meio perdida, a observei, com medo de ser alucinação. Confesso que ainda tinha esperanças de ela vir, se não viesse decidi comigo dar a jóia para Minu.

-Saori?-corri até a garota, tinha um vestido longo e de cor perolada, era uma Deusa, com ou sem trocadilhos.

-Seiya!-ela correu até mim.-Pensei que não chegaria até a meia-noite, ela me beijou a bochecha e ouvi os garotos gritando, me virei e Minu, silenciosa apontava para o teto.

Nó dois, bem próximos como estávamos, olhamos para o teto e lá estava uma graminha, um visgo, que nos parecia sorrir de volta. No mesmo instante que eu a puxei ainda mais para perto o sinal da meia noite tocou e nos beijamos.

Não um simples beijo como manda a tradição, mas um mais forte que o da praia. Quando nos separamos, ficamos um momento um admirando o outro.

-Feliz Natal.-ela disse e puxou um presente e eu fui buscar o meu. Ela parecia ter achado exagerado, mas gostou, ah essas mulheres! Por sorte sabem o preço de uma boa jóia.

-Saori, eu...

-Eu também Seiya.-ela falou antes de mim e me beijou de novo.-E por mais lindo que seja esse presente que me deu, seu amor ainda é melhor!

-Você me ama!?-ela assentiu, sorrindo e me abraçando.-Eu te amo faz tanto tempo! Eu te amo, Saori! Eu te amo!

-Eu te amo, também, Seiya.

Conversamos a noite toda.

---------

Os raios de Sol surgem e começam a aborrecer meu sono, como um despertador que me diz que está na hora de acordar. Lentamente abro meus olhos que absorvem aquele banho de luz e pouco a pouco meus ouvidos começam a ouvir as mensagens de meu cérebro que me mandam me levantar.

Viro de lado e olho a garota ao meu lado que dormia tranqüilamente, por cima de seu ombro vejo o relógio na cabeceira que indica seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

Já ia automaticamente me levantando quando...

-Pode voltando pra cama, Seiya!-ela gritou, nem mesmo abrindo os olhos. Lembrei então de ontem e a abracei bem forte, voltando a dormir.

-Certo, Saori...-finalmente eu sabia seu nome, o mais lindo mundo, minha deusa, minha princesa...

FIM!!!

Anita, 15/09/2002

Notas da Autora:

E o quê acharam!? Hahahahaha!!! Consegui fazer uma fic de Cavaleiros!!! Eu tenho prometido há tempos!!! Mas se alguém lembra, não era bem um Seiya-Saori o prometido... Eu sei... Ma não pude terminar a do Aioria e Marin... E ainda me veio essa idéia! É uma fic bem pequena, e era para ser menos ainda! Porém acabei colocando mais coisa que a minha mente pedia e saiu maiorzinha. Gostaram!?!!?!?!? Manda e-mail e digam se devo continuar a escrever fics de Cavaleiros???

Ele é e está te esperando!!! Se alguém está curioso sobre como será a fic se eu continuar a escrever, será sobre um casal peculiar, mas que eu simplesmente amo!!! Bem, esta só foi um aquecimento para esta próxima, mas como tenho mil fics por fazer, preciso de muuuuito incentivo para continuar esta aqui!

Por que eu não gosto de Seiya e Saori, mas fiz uma fic assim? Não é que eu não goste... Mas amo a Saori com uma outra pessoa...O Seiya é maneiro e se a outra fic sair, verão que ele faz um papel importante. É um personagem que pode ser sério e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo, gosto dele, mas a Saori já é comprometida, hehehe.

Para quem quer saber sobre essa música que tem no início, é da Utada Hikaru e no meu site, na parte de música, tem a letra completa com tradução, feita por mim, através de uma em inglês e tb na parte de Outros Tipos de Música tem para fazer o download da wav dela, com o título de Distance, é um tanto mais rápida que a Final Distance, mas é a mesma música. Da Final Distance só tem uma mostra mesmo, mas se procurar pela net você encontra até o clip dela(eu amo esse clipe!!!) Ah! e o título do fic foi inspirado numa outra parte dela.

_Quero estar contigo agora  
Juntos, encerrando a distância entre nós  
Pois se tentarmos agora, vamos conseguir a tempo  
Podemos começar de novo_

Agradecimentos: Primeiro à Vane que me incentivou a escrever uma fic de Cavaleiros novamente, confesso que tenho umas milhares deles por terminar... Acabei por começar uma totalmente nova! E à lista de sempre ehehhehehehe! Wlad, Fabíola, Hadrian Marius, NGA, DS, Mestre, Rey Hino, Usagi Tsukino, Miaka, Juliana, Serena-chan, Lucy-chan, Demoniac Angel, Cyaria, Marina, Ana que está começando agora e Symone Parrela.

Sugestões: Visitem meu site!!! e tb leiam as fics da Nemui(agora que descobri que ela é mulher, desculpa se for homem, mas tenho agora quase certeza de que é mulher)


End file.
